I'm Yours & You're Mine
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: AU where Vampires are slaves to Human. Damon is owned by Alaric. Stefan is owned by Elena and everyone elses is there too. Mainly Dalaric. fluff, smut and boyxboy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Alaric raises his glass full of whiskey to his mouth and takes a small sip. Leaning back in his chair he lets the music flow over him. Pulling his slaves head up and smiling down at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks, smiling at the pale man kneeling at his feet.

"Yes, can I have a drink?" Damon asks, eyes glittering in the clubs strobe lights.

"Can I have a drink…?" Alaric trails off suggestively. He knows Damon hates to say it but he loves hearing the word roll off the vampires tongue.

"Can I have a drink, _Master_" Damon snarls sarcastically, glaring up at the human. Alaric grins and places the rim of his glass to Damon's lips, tipping it so the liquid pours into his mouth. He watches intently as Damon's adam apple bob as he swallows. A drop of the amber drink escapes the corner of the raven haired man's mouth. Alaric follows the drop as it paints a trail down Damon's jaw and neck. Pulling the man at his feet to sit at his side the human leas forwards and follows the trail with his tongue before placing an open mouthed kiss on the vampires' mouth. Damon moans into his masters' mouth, the man's tongue slick and warm, flicking over his extended canines. Alaric grins into the kiss at hearing the pleasured sound from his vampire. Pulling back he pants slightly, gaze glassy as he smiles at the vampire.

Resting back in his seat, letting Damon lean against his side. He's only had his eyes closed for a few moments when he is being jerked forwards by the chain connecting his wrist band to Damon's collar. Damon has lunged forwarded and tackled another vampire to the ground.

"Damon!" Alaric shouts, grabbing at the vampires arms. He is pushed away a Damon continues to snarl and throw punches at the vampire beneath him. .

"Vervain him!" the owner of the other vampire shouts. Alaric winces but knows there is no other choice, if the fury on Damon's face is saying anything; it is that he will not stop until he has beaten the vampire beneath him to death. Pressing the button on his wristband that will release one of the vervain needles in Damon's collar, he cringes at Damon's shout of pain. However the vampire doesn't stop, though his punches are slower and weaker. Releasing another needle he shouts at Damon.

"Damon! Stop! Don't make me do a third!" Pain filled black eyes with dark veins underneath meet his as Damon finally stops, breathing heavily and arms hanging limply by his sides. Rushing forwards Alaric quickly pulls Damon into his arms. He flinches at the betrayed look Damon gives him and mutters a quick "I'm sorry" into his shock of black hair. Security is there in a second forcing the crowd surrounding them back.

"What's going on here?" a tall blonde with the name tag Matt pinned to his shirt demands.

"Its okay, Matt" a pretty brunette steps forward "That vampire" she points to the one on the ground "went to attack Stefan, and he" this time she points at Damon "stopped him" Alaric looks at the girl and then at the green eyed vampire behind her.

"Is Stefan alright Elena?" Matt asks. Elena nods and turns to Alaric.

"What about uh?" she trails off.

"Damon" Alaric supplies "And he'll be okay" he squeezes the body in his lap tighter in his arms.

"Mmhmm…"Damon mutters breathily, eyes falling closed. He shudders and his face clenches in pain.

"Shhhh" Alaric soothes, before looking up at them "I'm taking him home" he tells them before standing and hoisting Damon up with him.

"Wait a minute" Matt says "Why did Damon protect Stefan from Klaus" he waves a vague hand in the direction of the other vampire being helped up by his owner.

"I have no idea" Elena shrugs, as does Stefan when she turns a questioning look on him.

"'thr" Damon breathes against his neck. Frowning Alaric shakes his shoulder a bit.

"What was that?" he whispers gently.

"He's my brother" Damon groans out, before bending over in pain. Alaric holds him up and shushes him gently.

"Get him home, here's my number. Call me when he's better please" Elena says quietly, handing over a piece of paper. Alaric nods and starts to walk towards the exit, encouraging Damon under his breath. Once back at his car he unlocks the chain connecting them and manoeuvres Damon into the back seat. Covering the vampire with his jacket he places a gentle kiss on his forehead. Climbing into the front seat he turns the ignition and starts the car, heading home.

Back at the apartment Alaric struggles to get a mostly unconscious Damon up the stairs. Little whimpers of pain escaping him every few steps. Finally opening the door to his apartment he leads them both to the bedroom before stripping himself and Damon and removing the chain. Lying down, he gently pulls Damon into his arms.

"Damon, I need you to wake up" he murmurs, tapping the vampire's cheek. Onyx eyes struggle to open and roll around until slowly focusing on him. "It's okay, feed on me" Alaric says, pushing the vampires mouth towards his neck. Damon sinks his aching fangs into his master's throat and groans as the sweet blood runs smoothly down his throat.

Alaric cradles the back of Damon's head, carding his fingers through silky black hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispers again, holding Damon closer to him. Damon just moans undulating slowly atop his master. Retracting his fangs he places a kiss over the bite mark before grinning up at Alaric.

"It's okay, Ric" Damon smiles before swooping down to devour his humans mouth. Alaric groans into the kiss but eventually pulls back.

"Sleep now, we can continue that tomorrow" he kisses Damon one more time before turning them on their sides and burrowing under the covers. Damon sighs but closes his eyes and follows his Master into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries =( they belong to LJ Smith!

Chapter 2

Alaric awoke in the morning with a warm weight settled across his chest. Smiling into a shock of black hair he tightens his arms around the lithe form.

"Are you awake?" he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Damon's pale forehead. Sleepy blue eyes glare up at him.

"I'm trying to sleep here" Damon mutters, eyes closing as he settles back down onto Alaric. Laughing gently the human runs a hand up and down the vampires back.

"I'm sorry" he says quietly. They both know he isn't just apologizing for waking Damon up. Sighing, the vampire raises himself up on his elbows, staring down at the light haired man he dips his head and captures the human lips in a searing kiss. Long moments later they break apart, Alaric dazed and panting for breath.

Damon chuckles and runs a hand down his master's chest, toying with Alaric's nipples. Rolling them between his fingers Damon gently bites down on his human's neck, worrying the captured skin between his teeth. Giving a throaty laugh the blue eyed man let's his hand continue on its path downward. As he grasps Alaric's manhood in his hand he listens to the hitch in his master's breath. Alaric lets out a low moan as he feels long fingers wrap around him.

Reaching up with one hand he pulls Damon's face to him, capturing the older man in a passionate kiss. Threading his fingers in silly black hair Alaric pushes his hips up trying to gain some friction. Damon groans deep in his throat pushing his lower half down and forcing their erections to rub together.

"Oh, fuck...ugh Damon please!" Alaric begs eyes closed as wave of pleasure roll over him.

"Shh, I know" Damon murmurs. Swinging his leg up and over his master Damon rolls his hips forwards, moaning at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. Lifting Alaric's hardness Damon straddles him before impaling himself. Alaric gives a hoarse shout hands grabbing at Damon's hips. Damon rest his palms against Alaric's chest, pulling himself up and slamming back down again with a pleasures shout. He continues this at a slow torturous pace. Pulling up slowly and slamming down quickly.

Alaric can feel bruises forming on his hip bones but can't seem to bring himself to care. The pleasure coursing through him is unbearable and he knows exactly how to finish them both off. Damon allows Alaric to roll them over, going control of their love making to the lighter haired male. Pounding into Damon Alaric stares into dark lust filled eyes.

"Bite me" he groans out. Damon grins before gasping as Alaric brushes against his prostate. Canines lengthening Damon pulls Alaric down and sinks his fangs into his master's neck. Feeling the sharp incisors sink into his soft flesh Alaric comes with a shout, pleasure crashing through him. Damon tenses beneath him, arse tightening around his cock. With a choked cry he explodes, striping theirs chests and stomach. Pulling out of Damon gently Alaric rolls to the side breathing heavily.

"What's for breakfast?" Damon asks. Laughing breathlessly Alaric smacks him on the chest.

"Way to ruin the afterglow Damon"

"What can I say…?" Damon starts before grinning "I'm a romantic at heart" rolling out of bed he struts to the bathroom wiping himself down with a cloth before doing the same to Alaric. Pulling his master up they walk to the kitchen, Alaric getting started on his breakfast and Damon heating up a blood bag. Once finished they sit on the couch staring at the number on the piece of paper Elena gave him.

"So you have a brother?" Alaric asks, running a hand through Damon's hair. The vampire nods, pushing back into the caress.

"Yes, we were sold separately" Damon replies bitterly "Saint Stefan went straight away but I got a few years of _training_" Alaric pulls his vampire closer to him, arms wrapping around the toned body.

"It's okay. You're here with me now" he soothes remembering how volatile and untrusting Damon had been when first given to him. Damon huffs in his arms and struggles for all of a minute before relaxing back.

"We never really got along but he's still my brother, I wasn't going to let that dick attack him"

"That's good. I'm sorry I had to vervain you" Alaric can't help but feel guilty over him.

"Stop. Apologizing." Damon snarls, turning to sit in his lap. "Call that lady before she gets Stefan to track us down" Alaric rolls his eyes and chuckles before reaching over the side of the lounge and picking up his mobile. Entering the digits off the paper he holds the phone up to his left ear, Damon burrowing his head under his chin, running his tongue over the skin there. Running his fingers through black hair he waits for Elena to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" a high voice answers.

"Hi, is this Elena?" Alaric asks, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Damon's head.

"This is. Who is this?" Elena confirms.

"Alaric, I own Stefan's brother" he gasps as Damon scrapes sharp teeth across his throat.

"Oh! Of course, I did ask you to call me. Thank you"

"No problem"

"Stefan has been asking after Damon since I got him. Would you mind coming over?" Damon sucks on the skin of his neck as she talks and it takes all he has not to gasp in pleasure.

"Damon stop!" he shouts when his vampire bites into his throat. Damon simply chuckles and sucks lightly, swallowing down his blood.

"Excuse me?" Elena asks shocked. Alaric flushes.

"Sorry, Damon's being a little shit. Um, yeah. Just give me your address. Is this afternoon OH! Kay?" Damon starts grinding against him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine" she sounds amused, like she can tell what they are doing "We'll see you then"

"Yeah, bye" Alaric answers and hangs up, throwing the phone away and wrapping his arms around his vampire. Rolling them over so that Damon is under him he grasps a muscled thigh and pulls it over his hip.

"You…Are…Insatiable…" he punctuates each word with a kiss. Damon pulls away from his neck and gives him a toothy, bloody grin. Leaning down he swipes his tongue over plump lips, used to the bitter taste of his own blood.

"Only when it comes to you" Alaric laughs and kisses him deeply.

"We are going over to see Elena and Stefan this afternoon" he says. Damon nods and buries his face in Alaric's chest again.

"Awesome" Damon replies. Alaric runs a finger over Damon's slave collar.

Standing they head for the door and exit the apartment. Heading downstairs they enter the parking, climb into Alaric's car and head for Elena's house.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO BE POSTED!

Please forgive me. I lost all ideas for this story and really struggled to get it out. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me now, it would be greatly appreciated!

Love, Stars*


End file.
